Maybe We were Made for Each Other
by jeeesxx
Summary: takes place after episode 4.4 ! kateee and sawyerrr and katee and jackkk : but moslttyyy skateee :


Chapter One

A/N: heeey :) well this story is after episode 4.4. tell me whatchaa think and feel free to ask any questions ;)

Kate walked out of Sawyer's house, not thinking very straight after what had just happened. She wanted to cry, wondering what he thought was so bad about having a baby. She thought he'd at least be a bit supportive when she told him she wasn't pregnant, at least maybe he could've made sure she was okay with it. Maybe it was better this way, the two of them just staying apart. But she couldn't get that one question off her mind, the one that was just drilling her, _"If he really loved her, wouldn't he have been happy if she was pregnant, that they would've been pregnant?"_

"Hey Kate, where are you going?" Claire asked, walking out of their house holding Aaron, who had just awoken. Kate smiled as the little baby yawned.

"I was just going to go back to the beach." Kate told her, pointing into the jungle. Although, she really did want to stay, she couldn't be near him, she couldn't be near Sawyer.

"Why, I mean we have everything we need here." Claire laughed.

"It's a long story." Kate said smiling, happy that for once in her life, she had a friend who she knew she could just go and talk to when she needed her.

"I've got time." Claire told her.

Kate smiled and walked over to Claire, and they walked into the house.

"So, what's goin' on?" Claire asked, holding a coffee mug in one hand, Aaron in the other.

Kate smiled at the baby, and right then and there, she knew she had to find out.

"I need a pregnancy test." Kate told Claire, scared to her reaction.

"Wow. Can I ask, with whom?" Claire already knew what was going on though.

"Sawyer." Kate covered her face for a moment.

Claire laughed, "God, I knew there was more then flirting going on with you too. If only Charlie were here, we used to talk about you two." Claire smiled faded. She missed him, she missed him a lot. He was the one man in her life that didn't bail.

"You miss him." Kate said, taking a drink from her coffee.

"More than you know. I didn't even know him long, but I, I loved him and Aaron loved him, and he's just gone, and I just let him go." Claire told Kate, her eyes forming tears.

"Claire, it's okay. He was saving us, he did it for you. He wouldn't have listened if you told him not to go down there, that wouldn't have stopped him one bit. This isn't your fault."

Claire smiled and wiped the tears away from her face. "Okay, enough with me, lets talk about what's going on with you and Sawyer."

"Nothing, nothing anymore." Kate looked down.

"What do you mean? If you think you're pregnant, then that can't be nothing Kate. I know you know who he is inside, and if you just back out on him now, who knows if he's gonna just take you back." Claire was serious now. She wanted to help Kate, let her have her shot at love while she still can.

"I can't go back to him. Not now, not after what happened." Kate looked away, not able to take Claire's eyes glaring at her.

"What do you mean, _'After what happened'_?" Claire asked.

"He doesn't want a baby. We thought we were pregnant ever since you got sick. Juliet, she was seeing if I was pregnant to, and he doesn't want this baby, not one bit. So, I told him I wasn't pregnant, I was positive I wasn't pregnant. He was happier then you could believe." Kate told her, one small tear trickling down her face.

"I'm sure he's just scared, yah know? He wouldn't know what to do with a child, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Claire told Kate, trying to reassure her.

"He told me he loved me." Kate said, looking up.

"He loves you?" Claire was shocked, beyond shocked, practically speechless.

"Yeah." Kate smiled, wiping the tears away from her face.

"What'd you say?" Claire asked.

"I just kissed him." Kate's words trailed off, as she began to remember that day perfectly.

"Kate! Oh my God, what's going on with you too?" Claire smiled and laughed. She was so surprised all this was going on.

"Nothing, just I don't know."

"It's love!" Claire yelled. "You love him, he loves you! Why are you sitting here with me? Go get him!" Claire was so excited.

"No, I can't." Kate tried to stop Claire, but she just kept going.

"Kate! You guys could be having a baby, you guys love each other!" Claire just wouldn't stop. She was so happy for Kate, and so surprised to hear that Sawyer actually told someone he loved them.

"Claire, I can't!" Kate yelled, more tears falling from her eyes.

"But, why?" Claire asked.

"Every-, every time I get close to someone, something happens to them. They get caught up in my problems; they get caught up in my past." Kate told her, holing her head in her hands.

"Kate, listen to me, okay? Nobody is going to get hurt, do you see anyone to come and take you away, any cops here you're not telling me about? No, there's not. You're free here; just go be with him, he's not going to get hurt." Claire told her friend, her voice soft.

Kate just broke down, she couldn't help it. Her face was cupped in her hands, and she just cried and cried nonstop. Claire went over and hugged her and tried to calm her down. Eventually, Kate was okay, no more tears.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Its fine, I deal with crying million's of times a day." Claire said, laughing and motioning to Aaron.

Kate laughed. "I'm gonna go see if there's any tests in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Claire called to Kate, who was walking down the hallway.

When she got into the bathroom, she looked in the cabinet above the sink. She found four tests. Kate grabbed one and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't look, you do it." Kate said, trying to find Claire with her eyes covered to avoid seeing that results. She felt a hand take the test from her, and she opened her eyes.

"You're pregnant, we're pregnant Freckles." Sawyer told her, looking her right in the eye.


End file.
